The Passage
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: Sequel to The Clearing, please read that one first, or you'll be lost. Bamon's story continues!


_**I'M BAAAAAAAACK!**_

_**Well the consensus was that I continue. So here I am...with yet another few chapters of this wonderful coupling! I gotta say, I adore them! **_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Prologue**_

"What the hell does that mean?" If Stefan didn't stop pacing our living room I was going to have to throw him through a wall. "Katherine is dead, and we haven't seen Shinichi or Misao in at least a year. There's no way it could've been either of them."

"Then how do you explain them being in my dreams?"

"_Dreams_? As in more than one?" Bonnie's voice was shaken and she looked as scared as the rest of us felt.

"No," I said and rushed over to wrap my arms around her. "Only one. But they were _both_ there. And you," I pointed to Elena were she was rocking Dante back to sleep, "you were who I saw first."

"Me?" Elena whispered loudly in her attempt to not wake the baby. "You dream about _me_ now?"

"Very funny," I said quietly and tightened my grip on my wife. "I think the dream was trying to gain my attention. Whatever my psyche is trying to tell me...I would pay attention if it showed me you."

Meredith shook her head slowly. "I know how these things work, Damon," she addressed me for the first time directly. "Good thing I took Human Psychology as a major, huh?" She smiled then as Jessa came running through the living room and grabbed her father's hand. Alaric walked outside with her, looking back at our group. Meredith smiled and nodded her head. _I'm sorry Damon, he still has a hard time trusting me alone with the vampires. Even if one of them is like my sister._ I caught her thought as she turned back to me and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, your psyche is trying to get your attention. And it used someone you trust to get it. Now, as far as Katherine and Misao...that's something entirely different. I'm not positive it has anything to do with either of them. Perhaps it's a ruse of sorts..."

Bonnie rocked in my arms and then I heard the voice...the voice that had haunted me to this day.

"_Salvatore..."_

I looked at Bonnie as her eyes glazed over and she looked right through me. "Klaus."

Klaus' voice laughed through my wife and she leaned back and held her belly as the sound ripped through her tiny body. "_When will you ever learn that you cannot defeat me?_"

And then the voice changed, and I heard the sweetest accent I had ever heard.

"_Mio figlio, siete in pericolo terribile...__E necessario lasciare questo posto..."_

_ Mama..._

I looked over at Stefan, knowing he heard exactly what I had. "_Mama, quale pericolo?_" he asked softly.

Bonnie's head whipped around to look at Stefan directly and he shuddered under her gaze. Her stare was hard as she studied him, her head leaning from side to side. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, her face softened and she reached out to touch his cheek, her eyes closing as she touched him. "_Stefan,_"

__A single tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes closed and though the moment was sweet, it was also extremely uncomfortable. While I realized that this was not actually my mother in the flesh, she was using my _wife_ to touch my brother. It should've been a very endearing moment, but it was unnatural and made me look away for a moment until I heard her scream.

I opened my eyes and followed where her finger was pointing.

It landed on my nephew, Dante.

"_Il bambino! Il bambino immortale!_" Bonnie began to shake uncontrollably and she fell to the floor in a heap, breathing heavily. When her head came back up she looked around at everyone in the room. "Wha...what's going on?"

xoxoxoxo

_**Bonnie**_

Everyone in the room was staring at me like I had four heads. So I decided to repeat myself. "What's going on?" "Bonnie...I-" Elena's mouth hung open and I had to blink like crazy to see her, clutching Dante as though someone was trying to pry him out of her grip.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?"

Damon came to me and lifted me up so I was standing in front of him. "_Cara,_ you Tranced."

_Ah hell! So that's what was going on here?_ "And? I obviously said something to upset you guys. So what is it?"

"First it was Klaus. And then...then it was my...my mother."

"Klaus!" I shouted, and immediately cringed when I heard Dante's little squeals from where he lay in his mother's arms. "Sorry," I said, putting my head down. "Ok, and then...your mother? So which one was the one that upset you?"

"My mother...", Damon whispered. "She said we were in terrible danger, and that we needed to leave this place. And then..."

"Yeah, then?"

Damon's face went white suddenly, and he looked down. When he looked back up at me I felt chills take over my body. "She screamed and called Dante an immortal child," he said, "and then you collapsed."

_What the hell?_

_ "_Wait," I said as I sat on the couch holding my head. "Everything is just happening way too fast here."

"Isn't that the point?" Alaric's voice rang clear from the kitchen entryway. Jessa was at his side, bouncing happily and tugging him toward Elena and Dante. "I mean, if someone were to try and confuse you, giving you all this information would certainly do that, wouldn't it?"

Simultaneously, every thought in the room seemed to scream at me.

_It's the twins._

_ It can't be Klaus._

_ What if it's Angelo? _Could_ it be Angelo?_

_ Katherine. It's gotta be Katherine._

_ No. _And this thought stood out to me because it made perfect sense. _This is someone bigger than all of us._

I looked up into Meredith's eyes and I knew she was right. "I thought so too, but I just couldn't be sure."

She nodded at me, then Damon as he caught on. "We've not dealt with this yet. That's what she was thinking," Damon said to Alaric and Elena, as they were the only ones in the room that still could not read minds. Jessa seemed to tune us all out, playing with Dante, groggy as he was. I found myself wishing I could be as innocent in this situation as she was.

Damon turned to me and smiled slightly before he took my hand as I stood. _Together,_ he thought as he squeezed my hand, _you'll never be alone again. _" I think what we need to do here is to remain calm."

Elena started to pace now, and she glanced over at Dante in his carrier several times. _Funny, I don't remember her putting him in there._ "She called him an immortal. That's not possible, is it?"

Damon looked at me and then back to his brother and Elena. "Elena, you need to be completely honest with me when you answer my question, ok? Can you do that?"

Elena nodded and then reached for Stefan's hand. "Y-yeah. I can do that."

Damon cleared his throat and looked her deeply in the eye. "Where did Dante come from?"

"Damon-" Stefan stepped forward and nearly crouched.

Damon lifted his hand to stop him. "Brother, it was merely a question."

"Yes," Stefan said, his eyebrows gathering in the middle of his forehead, "but I know where your train of thought was headed."

He must have been blocking me, cause I couldn't hear a thing from Damon's mind. He looked over at me then and then back at Dante. "Please, just consider the possibility, Stefan. If it were true...how would we know?"

Elena and I must have looked like we were watching a tennis match with the way our heads turned back and forth. Our husbands were having a silent conversation that they chose to leave me out of. Finally, Damon turned to me, and then back to Elena. Stefan's expression was tight, and if it were possible, he looked like he was going to vomit. "Elena, please..."

She looked over at Stefan, his hand tightly clasped to hers, his stance rigid. "It...it was a private adoption. Why?"

"Did you meet the parents?"

"No," she shook her head slowly and then looked again st Stefan.

"Where did you get the information about the boy?"

"'The boy', Damon?" The vein in Stefan's neck looked like it would pop right out any moment. "So now he's 'the boy'?"

Damon's shoulders slumped. I had never seen him this..._defeated_. I wished with everything in me that he would just let me into his thoughts. "Stefan, please. I'm merely trying to figure out why Mama would've called him an immortal. If there was any chance of finding out who his parents were, perhaps we could put this issue to rest."

Elena sat and sobbed as she stared at Dante, who was now sleeping peacefully in his carrier despite the electrified atmosphere in the room. "Italy."

We all turned to her sharply. "What?" I asked softly.

"He came from Italy." She looked over at Stefan, an apologetic look on her face. _She hadn't told him this..._

_ No. _Damon's thought were as shocked as mine were. _Stefan never heard the boy's background story._

"I wanted to give Stefan something from his past. Something he could feel was really his own." Elena's body seemed to curl into itself and she sobbed quietly. "When I got the notice that there was a baby abandoned outside of a hospital in Florence...I'm sorry. I should've checked him out..."

Stefan knelt in front of Elena and took her hands in his. "_Amore_, don't. Please. We will find the information we need. I promise you."

Damon looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

We would head to Italy in the morning. Dante's history would be revealed.


End file.
